Strength of the Heart
by wolfey141
Summary: Naruto in the process of escaping a beating on his seventh birthday discovered he could summon forth great beasts to fight for him. Slight Naruto/Yugioh crossover
1. Discovery

**A/N**: Ok This is a Yugioh/Naruto crossover sort of. Its more of a crossover of the card game then the show. Oh forgot to say I dont own yugioh or Naruto. If I did you really think I would be up writing fanfiction at 5:30 in the morning?

Walking down the street, 7-year old Naruto flinched back from all the glares and dirty looks he recieve from the villagers of Konoha. It was October tenth, the celebration of the defeat of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was subtley looking for a place to hide for the night of the festival before people got drunk enough to coming hunting for him. He didnt know why everyone hated him so much, but he guessed it was how much he looked like the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto thought he might remind the of how much they had lost.

Though Naruto may act like the stupid deadlast of the academy, he was actually a closet genius. He created the act in hopes that if he acted naive and idiotic he would be seen as less of a threat for whatever he was hated for and the beatings would stop. But soon, Naruto realized that was a pipe dream which lead to his hidden goal in life. To become powerful, so powerful that everyone would have no choice to repect him. So his true dream was to surpass, not the Yondaime, but the Kyuubi in power. He didn't argue that the Yondaime was powerful, but the Kyuubi took on an entire ninja village, and almost won.

Lost in his thoughts of how much respected he would be when he was so powerful, he forgot to watch where he was going and bumped in to someone. Flinching back, he looked up in to the face of the man he ran in to, to lock eyes with the sharingan. He cursed in his head. The Uchia clan was perhaps his number one enemy when it came to beating and assasination attempts. He had only met one "kind" Uchia, and all she did was give him an apple before walking away. Losing himself to his thoughts again, Naruto only caught the tail end of what the man said. "--we have here boys. The little demon boy."

Looking around he saw another four Uchia with sharingans active, chuckling as there sharingans start to spin. The man he in front of him grabbed his arm tight enough to bruise, and spoke again, " Lets say we take a little walk out of the village so we can..."educate" you on your proper place demon boy." Naruto started to shake in fear and on instinct swung his freee arm up between the mans legs. The man released him with a grunt of pain, and tipped over sideways.

Not wasting his free getaway, Naruto grabbed his tatty greyish shorts in one hand and sped away as quickly as his small frame could. He didn't have to look nehind him to know if they were giving chase when he heard all there hooting and hollaring at him. Naruto sped through every back alley and short cut he knew in the village, Which happened to be a lot, and soon found himself at a fenced off forest. "Training ground 44," Naruto read silently. He looked again at how the trees grew closely together and how dense and dark it was. It was the perfect place to lose the people chasing him.

So with nary a thought, Naruto scaled the ten foot high fence and fell over to the other side. He ran in to the forest quickly, not seeing that behind him the four shinobi had stopped and were smirking of how they had driven the great Kyuubi in to the Forest of Death.

Naruto was sraeting to second guess himself for coming in to this forest. All the strange sounds, and he hadnt seen an animal in his entire time in here. When he stopped for a breather and to listen to see if the shinobi were still on his tail, he heard a branch break behind him. Spinning quickly, Naruto felt his eyes go wide with fright. There, in front of him, slinking out of the forest, was the biggest tiger he had ever seen. It was al black with almost dark blue stripes. Had to have been six feet tall and eight feet long, from snout to tail. "Nice kitty," Naruto choked out. The tiger roared and pounced, causing Naruto to tumble through the bush behind him. When he hit the ground he heard more breaking, before he fell _through _and in to a large cavern.

As any kid was wont to do, he started screaming in fear as he fell. Luckily for Naruto, he hit something soft and rolled down it to come resting on the floor. Slowly getting up, Naruto checked himself over to make sure nothing was broken. Seeing he was fine, Naruto proceeded to check over the cavern he was in. Hr groped around in the dark for what he had landed on. Hand grasping something, he pulled it up. It was a card of some shorts, and holding it up to his face, he could barely make out some type of picture. Naruto kept feeling around, and realized he had landed on a giant mountain of cards.

Naruto was intrigued by The Cavern of Cards as he called it. Trying to figure out how to get more light so he could see more of the cavern he remembered when he once saw a ninja channel there chakra in to a piece of paper and create a brilliant flash of light. So he picked up a card off the ground and channeled chakra in to it. The card started to glow a soft purple before there was a small flash. But instead of the light he was thinking about, there was now a glowing figure. Naruto screamed and tumbled back in fear. "Wha-what are you?" He stammered.

"I am Neo-spacian glow moss, my master." The thing replied.

"Master? Why did you call me master?" Naruto asked Caustiously. Now that the thing (Glow moss) didn't seem to be attacking, he was curious about it.

"You channeled your energy in to my card and called me forth from the Shadow Realm, master." Glow Moss warbled.

"What's the Shadow realm?" Naruto Inquired.

"The Shadow Realm is where beaing such as I exist. Humans such as yourself, called Duelists, wold call us forth through are cards and hace us duel for them." Glow Moss replied.

"So any Human can do this?"

Glow moss shook what passed for his head in a negative. "No, only humans who possess both malice and will. Malice is a red energy that is made up of humans need for destruction. Will is a blue energy made up of humans will to create. Yopur will calls my mind from the shadow realm and your malice creates it a body to inhabit."

"So I have both this malice and the will?" Naruto asked in awe. If all this was true he was going to bre greater than even he ever thought.

"Yes I sense a great amount of malice in you, but an equal or even greater amount of will as well. I believe you might hold one of the nine abominations. Though how that is possible is beyond me."

"What are the nine abominations?" Naruto crinkled his forehead in confusion.

"The nine abominations were created before the Great Sundering. Beings created from pure malice. They have no minds of there own, but they can soak up all the negative energies and malice around them to create false personalities. The dont truly exist in natures design so are true abominations. The only live to destroy, and the destroyed over half the human population before a contigent of Duelist got together and stipped them in what was called the Great Sundering."

Naruto thought on all this. If he had one of these abominations in him. Then it could only be the Kyuubi. The only thing was why? and how? That did explain why the village hated him though. The hated the Kyuubi and by extention hated him for carrying it. But with using these cards he could get the respect he always wanted!

Looking back at Glow Moss he asked, "So I just channel a little bit of both in to a card and summon a monster?"

Glow Moss nodded, "Yes thats it exactly. But there is more than monsters. There is traps and spells as well. Your malice and will, will follow the text on the card to the letter." Naruto looked around gleefully at all the cards he had. But then he thought what the damn village council would do if the discovered his power. He would have to talk to Sarutobi-jiji, the Sadaime Hokage, before he did anything. He had Glow Moss follow him over to the wall of the cavern under the hole he fell in brefore releasing him. As Glow Moss faded away, Naruto started climbing the wall to get out and talk to jiji.


	2. explanations and plans

Chapter 2

Explanations and plans

Sarutobi Hiruzen, The third Hokage, was cursing his luck as he working on the mountain of paper work that dwarfed his desk. 'I am to old for this shit,' He though as he glared as the pile. Sarutobi never even understood why half the paperwork was even there. He was hoping for a little intervention from the blonde ball of shunshine, Naruto. When he heard some distant yells from the bottom of his tower and Naruto apologizing as he ran, he grinned to himself. Seemed his wish was fulfilled.

"Jiji, I have the most awesome thing to show you!" Naruto exlaimed as he burst through the Hokage's doors as he ran.

Sarutobi smiled down at him. "What's so important you came running in causing all this mayhem, hmmm?"

"Jiji, I have something really important to tell you, but is there anyway to tell you without other people hearing?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi looked carefully into Naruto's eyes and noticed the thinly veiled worry there. So he reached under his desk and channeled some chakra in to the hidden seals that would automatically activate the privacy jutsus around his office.

"Ok we're all set so what is so important that you need all this secrecy?"

"Jiji first I want to tell you I know about the Kyuubi and it is what caused what else I want to tell you about." Sarutobi almost had a heart attack when Naruto said he knew of his burden. Though he quickly caught on that that wasn't the important part. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know what Naruto found more important the having the greatest of the bijuu living inside of you.

"Ok Naruto, what's more important then being the container of the Kyuubi?"

"Well Jiji, I was running through the woods and I found a cave. There was so many cards in it. I thought it was a garbage heap for a minute. But then HE came Jiji." Naruto looked wide eyed at Sarutobi, like he was almost supposed to know who he was.

"Who was he Naruto?" Sarutobi asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"He said his name was Glow Moss Jiji, and that I had an "Abomination" in me. That's what he called the nine Bijuu. But he said they weren't demons but were man made and everything. Then he told me about summoning Jiji. He told me that with Kyuubis Malice and humans Will that I could summon the things on the cards. Isnt that cool Jiji!?"

Sarutobi looked stumped and with a little disbelief, "Malice? Will?"

"Oh ya Jiji. He said that was the most important part. Malice and Will. That Malice is a humans need to destroy and cause chaos. While Will was Humans will to create and build. He said since I had both I was a duelist. That those cards could be used to summon things from the shadow realm like Glow Moss."

Sarutobi sat in silence as Naruto looked at him in excitement. He needed to think this over a bit. He had to hide this untill Naruto was old enough to protect himself. He could try to pass it off as a bloodline but the council might think it was due to kyuubi. Which wasn't exactly a lie since he could only do it because he had kyuubi. But he also had to protect him from Danzo and his hidden ROOT program. "Naruto you said you needed both Will and Malice right?"

"Ya Jiji, that's what Gow Moss told me." Well that would protect him from Danzo. He could pass off the Malice and Will as a state of mind too. And with Root's penchance for stamping out anything like that, even Danzo wouldn't try to get rid of something as useful as this. It did seem as the best thing to do was pass it off as a bloodline. Hell, you never know, his kids might inherit the need for wielding Malice and Will as well.

"Ok Naruto, here is what we are going to do. We are going to tell the Village Council about this. Mainly so it doesn't cause problems later on if we hide it and they find out. We are going to pass it off as a bloodline and pray to Kami your kids inherit the ability to summon as well. Then the easy part comes up. I will personally commision you to have clan status and have a house built for you. With that built we will have ANBU move the cards and help you sort them however you like and have them stored underneath your new house. We will figure out how to train you after that alright?"

Naruto looked at the aging Hokage with tears in his eyes. "Really Jiji? No more scrounging for food? No more having to bath in a river because the landlord shut off water to my apartment?" Naruto was almost ecstatic. Sarutobi looked sad as he was reminded of ways the village abused the son of the Fourth.

"Yes Naruto, your own house and newly made clan. IF, we can convince the Council this is indeed a bloodline. So try to be on your best behavior alright? Come lets go get the meeting started."

Naruto was almost jumping for joy as the Hokage told his personal ANBU to rouse the Council and have them ready for a meeting in half an hour. Then he went to help Naruto get cleaned up in the Hokages private annex of the Hokage Tower before the meeting. Silently he prayed for some help to make Naruto happy for once. 


End file.
